


Curiosity

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Glee
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Glee - Freeform, M/M, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wonders what it would be like to kiss his friend Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three Sentence Ficathon 2013, hosted at Live Journal by Caramelsilver during the month of December 2013.
> 
> Prompt by Scripps: Glee, Sam/Blaine, First kiss

Sam Evans was straight as an arrow, but his friendship with Blaine had made him curious about what it would be like to kiss another guy. 

What had started out as a random thought soon became an obsession until Sam couldn't take it any longer and finally planted one on an unsuspecting Blaine. 

To his surprise, he found Blaine's lips to be as soft as any girl's, and while the kiss hadn't made him consider playing for the other team, Sam had to admit he had really enjoyed it.


End file.
